Dinotrux- When He Cries
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When a young reptool is captured and burned, his friends will do anything to put his abuser to justice! Especially a scared little reptool, their twins and two close friends. Revenge will happen. No matter what.
1. The Start

" _They burned his armor. They broke his bones, set him._ _ **On! Fire!**_ _And you're telling me that this is a 'Minor Crime?!'"_

" _It's not our decision to make, Sir. It's the—"_

" _I know! It's the court's decision! You don't think that I know that?! But I want to know_ _ **WHY**_ _somebody would do that to somebody, let alone a reptool!"_

" _Listen to me, Sir. We're doing everything we can to catch this guy. Trust me, I want him behind bars as much as you do. My partner, myself and 27 volunteers are looking for them as we speak. We will find this criminal, Click-Clack, trust me. "_

" _I hope that you do. All our friends are worried about him, including me. So you'd better find him before Dozer and Waldo. They're already planning the pain that they're gonna get."_

" _I can imagine. Trust me when I say we'll find them."_

" _You had better. Revvit's already in enough pain, I just want that guy away from him and us!"_

 **48 HOURS AGO**

 **/Revvit's P.O.V/**

"So, her drill just exploded?" I asked Sara, who was telling me a story about her friend's sister as we were headed to the ravine.

" _ **EXPLODED!"**_ She yelled, happily and I rolled my eyes, but laughed at that statement.

"Do you think we'll see Kenya?" Click-Clack asked us. Sara and I smiled, evilly.

"Why? Do you like her?" Sara asked him, teasingly.

"No! No I don't!" He defended himself and I smiled.

"Oh, he does like our cousin!" I stated and he rolled his eyes.

"Just stop it, OK?" He asked us and we obliged, but we'd most likely tease him about it later.

"Hey cousin!" Sara yelled, excitedly as she tackled Kenya.

"Hey, Sara. How are you guys doing?" She asked us, in her normal levelheaded attitude.

"Good, cuz. You?" Sara asked, getting off of Kenya.

"Great. Glad to hear it. C'mon I have some spare parts that you can use." She told us and we followed her.

"Cool! These U-bolts will work perfectly, Kenya!" Sara thanked her.

"No problem. All in a day's work." Kenya responded.

I looked over outside of her cave and noticed that another reptool was watching me…. It's starting to get creepy….

"Thanks, cuz! We should get going. We'll see you later!" Sara said and she, Click-Clack and I carried the tools that we needed.

"No problem. Come by anytime." Kenya told us and we left. Sara had ran ahead of Click-Clack and I, typical Sara, so we were just waking back to the cave.

"Did... You notice a dark reptool there, with blood-red eyes?" I eventually asked him and he shuttered.

"No, but that would've been terrifying." He stated, picking up a screw that he dropped.

"Just tell me if you do see him." I explained and he stopped for a moment.

"You alright?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Yes. Perfectly fine." I stated, walking on.

"Hey, I know fear when I see it and you've got it." He explained and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, Click-Clack. Now drop it." I told him and we walked inside the cave.

 **This is a little day dream that I had. I hope that you like it! Read and review! I really do enjoy reviews, they make my day and want me to continue stories more often :-)**


	2. Crazy Stuff And Revvit

**/Revvit's P.O.V/**

"I mean, c'mon! Its trees… With a mixture of… A bolt!" Anya exclaimed, showing Click-Clack, Sara and I her newest… How do I word this gently? …Interference.

"Why?" I asked, dully.

"Because life, Rev. Because life." Anya responded, mysteriously. Sara and I backed away…. Slowly.

"Ok….. Bye!" Click-Clack yelled, running towards the garage, Sara and I following shortly after him.

"Your twin is freaking scary!" Sara exclaimed and I seconded that.

"You're telling me." Click-Clack stated, dully, sitting by his 'Panic-Box'.

"Hey guys!" Daytona exclaimed, running in with Chase.

"Hey! What's up?" Sara asked them and they shrugged.

"Dunno. Just bored…. So… what are you guys up too?" Chase asked and Daytona rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Where are the trux that actually _live_ here?" Click-Clack asked, kind of loudly.

"That's a good question! Where is everybody?" Sara asked and I actually didn't know the answer to that question.

"Let's go see if we can find them." Daytona stated, leaving the cave.

" _ **TYYYYY!"**_ Chase screamed, scaring Daytona so bad that she fell to the ground, nearly landing on Click-Clack and Sara, but they moved out of the way in time.

"Geez! Warn a girl, why don't ya?!" Daytona growled, her Texas accent clear as always in her voice.

"Sorry, Day." Chase told Daytona, helping her up. "I've _**GOT**_ to learn to keep my voice down, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do, honey." Sara told her, sarcastically.

" _Merpalicious!"_ Chase exclaimed and Sara hid behind me from Chase.

"Wow." Click-Clack mouthed to me.

"I know." I mouthed back.

"She needs help…. Nowww!" Anya exclaimed and I shook my head.

"I don't think she's the only one, Ann." Click-Clack told her and she rolled her eyes, walking away.

"Sisters." Click-Clack shook his head in aggregation.

"Tell me about it." I answered back.

"Hey, I've got two of them, you only have one." Click-Clack shot back and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes when it comes to this conversation, we have fights on who has it the worst; me or him.

"Revvit! I was running around the water and I fell in and I was wondering if you can time travel to another dimension from the water." Sara came running up to us, out of breath, soaking wet.

"Fine, you win." Click-Clack admitted, not happy about it.

"No, Sara, you can't go to another dimension by falling in the water." I told her and she glared at me.

"But why not?!" She yelled, whining.

"Because it's impossible!" I exclaimed and she shook her head.

"Is not!" She yelled.

"Is too!" I yelled back.

"Is not!" She yelled.

"Is not!" I yelled back.

"Is too!" She yelled, and I smiled.

"See, I knew that'd you understand eventually." I told her and she growled.

"Rev, you know that's not what I said!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you keep on telling yourself that." I told her and she growled at me, but I ignored her.

"Yeah, you definitely win, Rev." Click-Clack told me and I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, something hit me in the back of the head. I turned around and saw Sara. With ore in her mouth and in a tree.

"Oh no! Don't even think about—!" I started to say, but she threw it at me anyways. "Ugh!"

 **Revvit:**

 **It doesn't matter what tricks you play.**

 **Still, we have to find our way.**

 **Come on down, let the craziness end.**

 **Maybe we could somehow act like friends.**

 **Yes, I'm wondering why**

 **Can't we just see eye-to-eye?**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **Always causing trouble!**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **Can't I have my own separate bubble?**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **I wish we could go our separate ways!**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **Being you is alright, that's true.**

 **What you are doing here is something new!**

 **Annoying everyone that you see.**

 **Won't make you have friends so easily.**

 **Yes, I'm wondering why.**

 **Can't we just see eye-to-eye?**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **Always causing trouble!**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **Can't I have my own separate bubble?**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **I wish we could go our separate ways!**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **If you would behave.**

 **Stop throwing ore.**

 **I guess you are not really, rotten to the core.**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **Always causing trouble!**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **Can't I have my own separate bubble?**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **I wish we could go our separate ways!**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **I wish we could go our separate ways!**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

 **Sa-r-r-ra**

"Ugh! Sara!" I groaned, as she landed on my back.

"That was fun!" Sara exclaimed, getting off of my back, skipping along the way.

"You're annoying. I stated and she laughed. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"She is annoying." Click-Clack stated and I sighed.

"You have no idea." I stated and walked ahead of him.

"BOO!" Somebody shouted and I chuckled.

"Hello Kasey." I told Click-Clack's youngest sister.

"How'd ya know it was me?" She asked and I smiled.

"Easy. You're too adorable to scare anyone." I teased her and she giggled.

"Kasey? What are you doing here?" Click-Clack asked, sternly and she smiled, innocently.

"I come to see you!" She exclaimed and Anya rolled her eyes.

"Did you ask Mum and Daddy's permission?" She asked and Kasey looked at me.

"Maybe….. No, I didn't ask their permission." Kasey admitted and Click-Clack groaned.

"Kasey! You know that Daddy gets pissed off at that!" Anya exclaimed and Click-Clack glared at her.

"Ann! Language." He told her and Kasey titled her head.

"What's pissed off mean?" She asked and Chase chuckled.

"Don't repeat after her, Christine be quiet." Click-Clack told his sister and Chase, but not before realizing his mistake.

"My. Name. Is. NOT. Christine! It may say so on my birth certificate, but that's NOT what I wish to be called!" Chase yelled and ran off.

"Damn, I'm screwed." Click-Clack mumbled and Anya nodded.

"True shit. Let _Chase_ calm down and let's take Kasey home." Anya stated as Kasey got on her back.

"I'll calm Chase down, there's a reason that she doesn't like her name, but it's not my place to say. She'll tell you guys when she's ready." Daytona explained, running to find her best friend.

"Oh well. That happened." Sara smiled.

"And now I'm stuck with you. Oh joy." I stated and she growled.

"You have a problem with that!?" She yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you would've realized that by now." I resorted and she gasped, loudly.

"Why would you say that?" She yelled.

"Because you're annoying!" I yelled loudly.

"Well…. Why are you afraid to take challenges? It's not that hard, you know?" Sara yelled and I growled.

"I take challenges! I take them all the time!" I growled and she scoffed.

"Pfft, yeah right. You can't do anything right! Face it, you're just a waste of metal in the flatirons." She yelled and I looked away from her. I never expected her of all trux and reptools to say that. My father has said less hurtful things. _D-Struts_ has said less hurtful things. Of all things…

"Revvit, I—" Sara started to say, but I stopped her.

"Don't even think about saying a word to me. Why? Why the hell would you say that? To your brother! To your twin? Don't talk to me." I yelled at her and ran off.

"I can take challenges. I'm not just somebody who ignores everybody. No…. I'm not." I whispered to myself and looked up at the sky.

"You said that you'd always be there for me!" I yelled, knowing that she wouldn't answer. "I'm sorry…. It's my fault." I whispered and sat down.

"You're missing somebody in life?" Somebody asked and I jumped and turned around, it was the same reptool that I had seen earlier….

"Who are you and why are you stalking me?" I asked her and the reptool chuckled.

"My name is Bloodheart. No need to fear me." She stated, stepping into the light.

"I do fear you, and I don't fear anything." I told her and she smiled warmly and walked towards me.

"Do you wish to see your mother again?" Bloodheart asked and I gave her direct eye-contact. "I see that I have your attention now."

"You can have me see my mom again?" I asked and Bloodheart nodded.

"In more ways than you know. Now, follow me." Bloodheart stated and I thought for a moment. My heart was telling me 'no' but, for once, I ignored it and followed Bloodheart. Little did I know that it was the worst mistake of my life. "Your mother was called, Lyra, correct?" She asked and I wondered how she knew that. "Trust me, my child. There is no need to fear me."

"Alright then….." I murmured and Bloodheart coaxed me with her tail. She was two times my size, but I was smarter.

"As smart as you may be, you can take me down. But not an additional three, who are even bigger than I am." She stated and I stopped. I then realized that this was a trap! I tried to run, bit she pulled me by my neck.

"Let me go!" I screamed and she tore my dill off and brought me inside her cave. With lava, she had burned my armor.

 **I have seven chapters working on this story, I just have to type them :D**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys, so a bit of an announcement. I'm completely re-writing this story, I have two free bells at school, and I have at least fifteen minutes after my English and Intervention classes, so I can write in my notebook at school.**

 **It's going to have a slightly different plotline, it's going to have the same title, and a different character that hurts Revvit, but it's not just him that gets hurt. You'll find out in the near future.**

 **If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me:)**


End file.
